Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシイ・ハートフィリア, Rūshi Hatofiria)' '''est la Constellationniste de Fairy Tail, utilisant la Magie des Constellations (pouvant invoquer des esprits par l'intermédiaire de ses Clés). Elle était une riche héritière avant d'entrer à la Guilde, et elle a rejoint Fairy Tail grâce à Natsu Dragnir au tout début de la série. Elle fait également partie de l'Équipe de Natsu. Apparence thumb|Lucy Avec des couettes On constate une grande ressemble avec sa mère, Layla Heartfilia. Elle est reconnaissable grâce à ses cheveux courts et blonds, à ses yeux marrons et à sa mini jupe bleu. Après les 7 ans de vide, ses cheveux sont, le plus souvent en forme de couettes.Elle pèse 50kg. Happy lui fait souvent des remarques sur son poids.Comme la plupart des filles de Fairy Tail, elle a une silhouette en sablier. Son emblème de Fairy Tail est de couleur rose et est situé sur le dos de sa main droite. De plus, Lucy Hearfilia change de tenue entre chaque arc, parfois même en plein milieu, dans ce cas, le plus souvent grâce à Virgo. Elle porte cependant toujours la même ceinture qui contient ses nombreuses Clés Célestes et un fouet se terminant en coeur ainsi que des bottes de cuir noir à talons hauts. thumb|left|Lucy, petite thumb|Lucy et sa "petite soeur" thumb Personnalité Lucy Heartfilia est l'une des seules membres de Fairy Tail qui soit sain d'esprit. En effet, elle démontre souvent plus de bon sens que les autres membres de la guilde qui semblent souvent en manquer. Elle fait souvent remarquer le manque de finesse de Natsu Dragnir et des autres membres de la guilde. Très confiante en son apparence et son sex-appeal, il peut émaner d'elle une certaine vanité. Au-dessus de son attitude superficielle, Lucy est passionnée de littérature et s'est mise à écrire un roman racontant ses aventures depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail, et elle écrit aussi des lettres à sa mère; bien qu'elle soit morte il y a 14 ans. Elle fait partie de la famille Heartfillia, l'une des familles les plus riches et influentes de Fiore. Toutefois, à cause de son étrange relation avec son père et après la mort de sa mère, Layla Heartfilia, elle a quitté la maison pour suivre son propre chemin, et avant l'intervention des Phantom Lord, personne ne savait d'où elle venait. Elle peut se montrer souvent prétentieuse et se vante souvent d'être dans une puissante équipe (Natsu, Grey et Erza) bien qu'elle ne soit pas très puissante, c'esframe|Lucy possède 10 clés d'or et 5 clés d'argent.t la moins forte de l'équipe. thumb|left Elle admirait beaucoup Mirajane Strauss mais depuis qu'elle a intégré Fairy Tail, elle la considère plus comme une amie. Elles discutent souvent de la guilde toutes les deux, Mirajane lui explique le comportement des mages de la guilde. De tous les Mages d'Esprits Stellaires révélés jusqu'à présent, Lucy est celle qui traîte le mieux ses esprits. Elle évite de les utiliser comme boucliers, combat à leurs côtés, et les considère comme ses amis, tandis que d'autres constellationnistes comme Karen Lilica s'en servaient comme des objets ou des outils. Elle se donne beaucoup de mal pour qu'ils soient heureux, même si cela doit lui coûter la vie. Selon toute logique, elle est techniquement propriétaire de ses esprits, cependant elle refuse ce titre et préfère établir avec eux un lien d'amitié. thumb|left|214px|Lucy a peur d'Erza Il faut aussi préciser qu'elle est la seule personne à avoir réussi à calmer Natsu et Grey sans avoir eu à les combattre. Comme on a pu le voir lors de l'Arc Loki, Natsu et Grey semblent un peu effrayés quand elle ne se sent pas bien, même si la magie de Lucy n'est pas aussi puissante que la leur et qu'elle ne peut pas les soumettre comme Erza Scarlett. Cependant, Lucy semble aussi soumise aux ordres d'Erza, qui peu par moments l'effrayer, comme elle le fait avec la plupart des membres de la guilde/ Histoire Avant le début de la série Lucy Heartfillia est la fille de Layla Heartfilia et de Jude Heartfilia . Elle est aussi la seule héritière de sa famille. Ses parents ont débuté dans une guilde marchande appelée Love&Lucky. C'est là où ils se sont rencontrés mais après que la mère de Lucy , Layla Heartfilia, soit tombée enceinte, ils ont décidé de se mettre à leur compte. Ils ont choisit le nom de leur fille en constatant que la lettre "K" de l'enseigne de leur guilde était tombée, devenant ainsi 'Love & Lucy', ce qui leur parut de bonne augure pour la suite. A la maison, Lucy avait de bonnes relations avec le personnel, et certainement avec sa mère qui est décédée lorsque Lucy avait environ 10 ans, en l'an X777, la même année que la disparition des dragons. Par la suite, son père devint obsédé par son travail et par l'argent, négligeant sa fille, et ne réagit même pas à sa fugue environ un an avant le début de l'histoire. Lucy tient sûrement ses dons de constellationniste de sa mère, apparement très puissante puisqu'elle était capable d'invoquer 3 esprits simultanément. Arc Macao( épisode 2) thumb||L'enseigne de Love & Luc(k)y ayant donné son nom a Lucy Lucy rencontre Natsu par hasard alors qu'elle se trouvait à Hargeon. Elle venait d'acheter la clef d'argent de Plue, lorsqu'elle entendit que le mage au nom de "Salamandre" se trouvait tout près. Le mage en question était un imposteur, il s'agissait en fait de Bora, un mage banni de la guilde Titan Nose qui tente d'attirer des jeunes filles sur son bâteau afin de les thumb||Charme de Lucy dissipé grâce à Natsu.revendre en tant qu'esclaves. Lucy se retrouve vite sous l'influence de son charme magique (d'amour), charme normalement illégal, mais l'intervention de Natsu lui en libère (voir en bas dans détails supplémentaires). Ce dernier eut vent d'une rumeur selon laquelle une "salamandre" se trouvait en ville et pensait qu'il s'agissait d'Igneel, son dragon disparu. Lucy et lui repartent ensemble et s'arrêtent pour discuter dans un restaurant. Par la suite, Lucy est de nouveau confrontée à Bora, qui, comprenant son intérêt pour Fairy Tail, se fait passer pour un de ses mages, et lui propose de venir sur son bâteau, afin qu'il puisse lui faire intégrer la guilde. Lucy tombe dans le panneau et se rend à la petite fête de Bora, mais s'aperçoit vite de la supercherie. Ses clefs lui sont prises puis jetées à la mer. La situation semble désespérée, mais Natsu intervient, indigné qu'on puisse se faire passer pour un membre de Fairy Tail et en salir le nom. Happy sauve Lucy, mais ne réussi pas à aller très loin et tous deux tombent à l'eau. Elle parvient ainsi à récupérer ses clefs et à invoquer Aquarius , qui ramène le bâteau, Lucy et Happy sur le rivage de manière plutôt brutale. Natsu bat facilement Bora. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Lucy comprend que c'est lui la Salamandre de Fairy Tail. thumb|left|Lucy et Plue Il lui propose alors de rejoindre la guilde, pour son plus grand bonheur. Lucy intègre Fairy Tail et découvre la guilde sous un angle différent de celui présenté par son magazine: les membres commencent rapidement à s'attaquer mutuellement, et une belle pagaille s'installe. Peu après, Roméo, le fils de Macao, fait son entrée à la guilde, et demande à ce que son père soit secouru, ce que refuse Makarov, persuadé que Macao le prendrait mal. Cependant, Natsu rattrape Roméo et lui promet de lui ramener son père. Lucy décide d'accompagner Natsu et Happy au Mont Yakobe, sans trop savoir ce qui les attend. Là-bas, elle se fait enlever par le Balkan que Macao était censé battre. Au moment où la situation devient critique pour elle (le Balkan veut qu'elle devienne sa femme), Natsu apparait mais se fait vite éjecter de la montagne. Lucy est forcée de se battre et invoque Taurus. Natsu revient grâce à Happy et bat le Balkan en éliminant par la même occasion l'esprit de Lucy, découvrant ainsi que le Balkan qu'ils combattaient était Macao qui avait subit un Take Over, après avoir battu 19 autres Balkans. Arc Day Break On découvre Lucy à son réveil dans son appartement récemment loué pour 70000 Joyaux(monnaie de Fiore) en train de se préparer tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle suprenne Natsu, installé dans son salon, à son aise, habitude que lui et les autres vont vite prendre. Il la regarde passer son pacte avec Nikola, le chiot céleste, puis il lui propose de faire équipe, et lui suggère une première mission. Ils doivent récuperer un livre nommé "DayBreak" et le détruire pour la somme de 200.000 Joyaux. Mais le livre appartient au Comte Ebar, une sorte de pervers adepte de jeune femmes blondes, et apparemment Lucy est, selon Natsu, la parfaite candidate pour se faire recruter afin de faciliter l'infiltration du manoir. Cependant, lui et Happy n'étaient pas très sérieux, et sont surpris lorsque Lucy arrive habillée en soubrette. thumb|Lucy veut découvrir le secret du Day Break ! Lucy se rend à la résidence du Comte, mais se fait lamentablement jeter, les standards du Comte étant un peu particuliers... Pendant la mission, notre jeune constellationniste découvre un secret concernant le livre Day Break : il est ensorcelé. Cependant, au cours de la première lecture, il s'agirait d'un très mauvais livre ayant pour héros le Comte. Ebar avait en effet forcé Kemu Zaleon à écrire ce livre en le maintenant prisonnier. Kemu était alors un auteur de renom. Son fils, Kaby, est le commanditaire de la mission. Il souhaite que le livre soit détruit afin de redorer le blason de son père, cependant, il ignore que Kemu avait été retenu en captivité, il pense juste qu'il préferait son travail à sa famille. Lucy doit garder sa découverte secrète, mais Ebar se rend vite compte que le livre a un intérêt qu'il ignore, et attaque Lucy dans les égoûts à l'aide de Virgo, son esprit céleste. Lucy invoque Cancer pour se défendre mais ne parvient pas à battre le Comte. C'est Natsu qui s'en charge, s'étant accroché à Virgo lorsqu'elle avait été invoquée du hall d'entrée aux égoûts, il a donc voyagé dans le monde des esprits, chose normalement impossible. thumb|left Lucy emporte donc le livre, le remet à Kaby, et lui explique que l'ouvrage n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Kaby veut le détruire, et à ce moment là, les lettres du livres se réarrangent en Dear Kaby, anagramme de Day Break. Lucy avait compris que ce livre était tellement mauvais qu'il devait renfermer un secret. Elle en conclut enfin que c'est le meilleur livre de Zekua Melon, qui est adressé à son fils. Le livre n'étant pas détruit, la mission fut un échec, et, au grand désarroi de Lucy, préoccupée par son loyer, il refuse la récompense, et lui fait remarquer que de toute manière, Kaby et sa femme, en réalité pauvres, n'auraient pas pu se le permettre. Il avait senti que l'odeur du couple n'était pas la même que celle de la maison, et que du coup, ils l'avaient juste louée. Arc Eisen Wald A la demande de Mirajane, Lucy suit l'équipe d'Erza, Natsu et Grey afin d'empêcher les deux garçons de se battre dès qu'Erza a le dos tourné. Après avoir surpris une conversation dans une taverne, Erza avait demandé à Natsu et Grey de l'accompagner afin de tirer les choses au clair concernant les plan d'une guile noir, Eisen Wald. Ils apprendront qu'ils cherchent à utiliser la Lullaby, une flûte aux pouvoirs maléfiques créée par le mage noir Zeleph, capable de tuer quiconque en entend la mélodie. Le dessin final de Eisen Wald étant d'assassiner les maîtres de guildes officielles qui tiennent une réunion dans un village de la région. Lucy et Erza se battent contre les hommes de main de la Guilde Noire. Ensuite, Lucy assistera au combat opposant la flûte Lullaby, incarnée en démon, à ses coéquipiers, prenant conscience qu'elle vient d'intégrer ce qui pourrait être l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Arc de l'Île de Galuna Dans cet arc, Lucy se fait entraîner par Natsu et Happy malgré elle. Ces derniers ont volé une quête de classe S en pensant qu'en l'accomplissant, ils accederont au rang de mage de classe S. Lucy fini par accepter la mission en voyant qu'une clé d'or fait partie de la récompense. Grey tente de les arrêter, mais Natsu l'assome et l'emporte avec eux. Lucy affronte Cherry Brendy. Cherry utilise son sort Poupée de Bois pour prendre le contrôle d’un arbre afin que celui-ci attaque Lucy. La constellationiste invoque alors Taurus. Seulement, Cherry utilise la Magie des Poupées, ce qui lui permet de manipuler toute chose, excepté les humains. Elle contrôle donc Taurus afin qu'il attaque Lucy. La jeune fille essaye alors de renvoyer l'esprit mais cela ne fonctionne pas puisque qu’un esprit et son maître doivent fermer la porte ensemble. Cherry ordonne alors à Taurus de la déshabiller, ce qu'il tente de faire, enthousiaste. Dans l'anime, Lucy evite les poings de Taurus et supplie son esprit de se souvenir de leur contrat. Même si ces souvenirs empêchent Taurus de frapper pendant quelques instants, Cherry le contrôle toujours et, alors que son poing allait atteindre Lucy, celui-ci se stoppe net et retourne dans le monde des esprits. Lucy est parvenue à fermer la porte seule, ce qui constitue un véritable tournant pour la constellationiste. Étant donné que son adversaire peut contrôler ses esprits, Lucy invoque Plue, dont Cherry prend rapidement le contrôle, mais même si il s'attaque à Lucy, il ne lui fait aucun dégât. Lucy profite donc de cette occasion pour attaquer Cherry à l’aide de son fouet. Étant un esprit faible, Cherry ne voit plus l’utilité de contrôler Plue, et Lucy décide de le renvoyer. Cherry invoque ensuite une Poupée de Pierre, Rock Doll. Une course poursuite s’engage alors entre Lucy heratfilia, Cherry et son golem de pierre, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à une falaise. Lucy tombe et atterri près de la mer. Cherry et Rock Doll ne tardent pas à la rejoindre. En voyant la mer, Lucy songe à invoquer Aquarius, mais l’eau est impuissante face à la roche et de plus, connaissant le caractère bien trempé de l’esprit, elle ne ferait qu’emporter Lucy. Cette pensée lui donne une idée, c’est pourquoi elle décide finalement de l'invoquer. Cherry utilise sa technique de manipulation sur lui et lui ordonne de renvoyer Lucy. Aquarius s’en donne à cœur joie et provoque une immense vague qui emporte Lucy, Cherry et Rock Doll. Elles échouent ensuite sur la plage, tandis qu’Aquarius referme sa propre porte d’elle-même. Toutes deux étourdies, elles s’échangent alors plusieurs coups, jusqu’à ce que Lucy la batte par ses poings. thumb|left|Cherry vaincu par LucyVaincue, Cherry demande à Angelica, sa souris géante, de la venger. Celle-ci fait son entrée et fonce sur Lucy, qui n'arrive pas à s'enfuir. Alors qu'elle pense se faire écraser par Angelica, Erza la sauve au dernier moment, Angelica est donc vaincue à son tour. Arc Phantom Lord A leur retour de Galuna, ils retrouvent l'auberge complètement détruite. Lucy apprend alors l'existence d'un autre Chasseur de Dragon : Gajil, membre le plus redoutable de Phantom Lord. Elle voit ensuite avec le reste de la guilde Reby, Jett et Droy accrochés à un arbre et terriblement blessés. Makarof déclare alors la guerre à Phantom Lord. Pendant que la guilde va se battre à l'auberge de Phantom Lord, Lucy reste dans Magnoria et se fait capturer par Jubia et Mister Sol, deux des quatre éléments de Phantom Lord. Elle se réveillera dans une sorte de prison, et José vient lui dire que c'est son père qui a demander à Phantom Lord de ramener sa fille. Lucy est sous le choc et se demande pourquoi. Elle dit avoir envie d'uriner, José lui désigne le seau. Voyant qu'elle va vraiment le faire, José se retourne en tant que gentlement et Lucy le frappe aux bijoux de famille. Elle veut sortir mais s'aperçoit qu'elle est dans une très haute tour. José lui demande de revenir gentiment, mais Lucy se jette dans le vide, disant avoir entendu la voix de Natsu. Celui-ci la rattrape de sa chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et ils rentrent à Fairy Tail. thumb|Phantom Lord s'apprêtant à tirer JupiterLa guilde mobile de Phantom Lord arrive par le lac et tire le canon Jupiter sur l'auberge. Erza l'arrête avec son Armure Adamantine, mais en sort terriblement blessée. Mirajane endort Lucy et charge Readers de la mettre en lieu sûr. Ils se feront attaquer par Gajil qui les a retrouvés grâce à son flair. Lucy se retrouve ensuite à Phantom Lord et Gajil s'amuse à lui lancer des couteaux, jusqu'à l'intervention de Natsu. Elle assiste au combat de Chasseurs de Dragon entre Natsu et Gajil et à la victoire difficilement acquise de Natsu. Arc Loki( de l'épisode 31 à l'épisode 32) Lucy apprend à connaitre Loki, le plus beau mage de la guilde. Il a une réputation de dragueur mais a peur des mages constellationnistes. Finalement, Loki devient ami avec Lucy mais lui lance plusieurs phrases mystérieuses qui peuvent être ambigues. Lucy finit par le renvoyer estimant qu'il devient envahissant. Elle apprend par son esprit Crux que Loki à une relation spéciale avec Karen Lilika. Un soir Loki disparait et la guilde part à sa recherche. De son côté, Lucy part près de la tombe de l'ancienne mage constellationniste Karen et retrouve Loki sur le point de mourir. Ce dernier est en fait Léo l'esprit céleste du lion qui a indirectement tué son ancienne maîtresse. Banni du royaume des esprits, Lucy met tout en oeuvre pour qu'il puisse y retourner. Finalement, le roi du monde des esprits accepte que Loki revienne à condition qu'il devienne l'esprit de Lucy, ce que Loki accepte. thumb|Lucy montrant ces esprits au roi des esprits Arc Tour du Paradis Loki donne des tickets à Lucy en guise de remerciement pour aller dans un prestigieux hôtel avec ses amis situé en bord de mer. Après le kidnapping d'Erza par ses anciens compagnons, Lucy et le reste de la bande (accompagnée de Juvia) vont à la Tour du Paradis en retrouvant la trace d'Erza grâce à l'odorat surhumain de Natsu afin de la sauver des mains de Gerald Fernandez . En compagnie de Jubia Loxar , Lucy rencontre Vidaldus Taka , l'un des trois meilleurs combattants de Gerald et un des membres des Trinity Raven , une équipe de la Guilde d'Assassins des Skulls . Pendant qu'elles combattent Vidaldus, ce dernier utilise le Rock of Succubus pour mettre Juvia sous son contrôle. Alors que Juvia combat Lucy, cette dernière entend la vraie voix de son amie et utilise Aquarius à l'intérieur de Juvia. Quand Aquarius attaque, elles joignent leurs mains et font appel à un sort : Unisson Raid, qui défait l'assassin une bonne fois pour toute. Après ça, Simon ordonne à ce que les mages évacuent la tour, ainsi Lucy regarde le combat de Natsu contre Jellal à l'extérieur, dans une bulle créée par Jubia. Comme les amis d'Erza veulent découvrir le monde extérieur qu'ils n'ont jamais connus, Lucy participe à un feu d'artifice avec sa magie des étoiles pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage. Arc Bataille de Fairy Tail(de l'épisode 41 à l'épisode 48) |thumb|left|Lucy vs BixrowLucy sera une participante du concours de Miss Fairy Tail (elle compte utiliser la récompense pour payer son loyer), mais lorsqu'elle verra Erza et les autres participantes elle se dira qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance de gagner. Elle sera pétrifié par Evergreen devant toute l'assemblée après qu'on l'ai pourtant mise en garde de ne pas regarder cette dernière dans les yeux. Le charme sera finalement rompu et elle partira ensuite à travers la ville pour prévenir les habitants de Magnolia de l'activation du palais des thumb|A la parade de la FantasiaChants Divins installé autour de la ville. Elle croise Bixrow qui l'attaque avec ses poupées, Loki traverse la porte des Esprits par lui-même et sauve Lucy de justesse. Le combat qui s'ensuit est équilibré, jusqu'à ce que Bixrow retire son masque et active sa Magie Oculaire, mais Loki parvient à aveugler Bixrow, le poussant à fermer les yeux, leur permettant de l'achever. Il ne reste qu'à Natsu et Gajeel à battre Luxus pour que la tranquilité revienne à Magnolia. Arc Oracion Seis Au cours de cet arc, Lucy affronte la seule membre féminine desOracion Seis, Angel qui est également une constellationniste possédant trois Clés d'or (Scorpio, Aries et Gemini) et un d'argent (Caelum). Bien que fortement désavantagé au début car les esprits d'Angel ont soit un lien avec ceux de Lucy (Aries est l'ami que Léo protégeait de leur maitresse Karen Lilica et Scorpio est le petit-ami de Aquarius) ou sont mannipulés car Gemini prend l'apparence de Lucy et il ordonne à Sagittarius d'attaquer la vraie Lucy et il arrive à éliminer facilement Taurus mais aussi car Gemini montre le poitrine de Lucy à Hibiki et Sagittaruis, éblouie sur le moment et qu'elle traite les deux homme de pervers, Lucy l'emporte grace à son "amour" pour les thumb esprits. En effet, Gemini qui est sous la forme de Lucy peut lire dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il s'aperçoit que Lucy ne se sert pas de ses esprits comme boucliers, mais que se sont ses amis. Pour finir, elle est aidé par Hibiki qui lui enseigne un sort nommé "Urano Metria" avec sa magie Archive. Plus tard, elle détruira un lacrima de Nirvana pour détruire la machine. Arc Edolas Lucy est envoyée à Edolas grace à Mistgun, mais une fois sur place, elle se fait attraper par l'armée. Natsu, Wendy, Lucy d'Edolas, Happy et Carla arrivent à la délivrer mais elle se fait reprendre plus tard lorsqu'ils essayent de rentrer dans le chateau du roi Faust. Wendy et Natsu ont une utilité pour le royaume mais elle non, alors Erza Knightwalker est chargée de la tuer. Heureusement, Happy et Carla sont de retour et la sauvent in-extremis. Ils s'enfuient ethumb|Lucy à Edolasnsuite et sont rattrapés mais au moment où Knightwalker s'apprête à leur donner le coup de grâce, Erza et Grey d'Earthland apparaissent pour les protéger. Ensuite, en se battant contre Byro, elle fait la connaissance de Coco qui les aide ensuite à protéger leurs amis et les Exceeds. Lucy protègera elle aussi les Exceeds et ses amis en se battant contre l'armée d'Edolas. Arc Tenrô Lucy fait équipe avec Kanna pour lui faire atteindre le rang S. Lors de la première épreuve, elles battent Bixrow et thumb|116pxFried et repartent pour la seconde épreuve. En réalité, Fried avait fait semblant d'être sensible aux charmes de Lucy et Kanna, pour permettre à cette dernière d'atteindre le rang S pour s'excuser de ce qu'il a fait durant la Battle of Fairy Tail. Il avait demandé à Bixrow d'en faire autant. Avec l'arrivée de Grimoire Heart, Lucy, Kanna suivies de Grey et Loki croise la route de Caprico. Lorsque ce dernier apprend qui elle est, il se met en tête de devoir la tuer. Finalement Loki gagne et Caprico est libéré de l'emprise de Zoldio qui le controlait. Caprico devient l'esprit de Lucy. Kanna décide de se séparer en deux équipes pour trouver les membres de Grimoire Heart, en réalité, elle sait que Lucy peut l'aider à thumb|left|252px|Lucy, battant Kain grâce à la technique inventée par Natsu, "Lucy's fire". finir la deuxième épreuve. Une fois qu'elle a la solution à l'enigme posée, elle endort Lucy et la laisse au milieu de la forêt. Lorsque Lucy se réveille elle est face à un des membres du Purgatoire : Kain. Elle se bat contre lui mais elle est sur le point de perdre quand ils croisent Natsu et Ultia Milkovich en train de se battre eux aussi. Finalement, Lucy et Natsu décide de faire équipe et lancent à nouveau le combat contre Kain. Natsu fini écrasé par les rochers et est obligé d'utiliser la magie de Kain pour permettre thumbà Lucy de gagner. Une fois la victoire acquise, ils retournent auprès de Wendy, Carla et Makarov. Ensemble, ils décident de rejoindre le campement que Carla à reperé un peu plus loin. En chemin, ils tombent sur Blue Note, qui prend largement l'avantage sur eux, même lorsque Kanna les rejoint. Ils réussissent enfin à s'enfuir lorsque Gildarts rejoint le combat. Arrivés au campement, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla et Panther Lily partent battrent maitre Hadès. Ils y arrivent finalement avec l'aide inattendu de Luxus, après une dure bataille. Arc X791 Lucy et les autres retournent à la Guilde de Fairy Tail après avoir été découverte par Biska, Arzak, Jett, Droy, Max, Volen et Les Trimens de Blue Pegasus. Lucy, ainsi que les autres membres de la guilde sont accueillis par Romeo à leur retour. Lucy décide de revoir son père. Après avoir fêté leur retour pendant un long moment, Lucy retourne à son appartement, où elle rencontre la propriétaire, qui était toute heureuse qu'elle soit en vie. Elle dit à Lucy que cela faisait sept ans quelle avait disparu, du coup elle lui doit 5880000 joyaux. Lucy se rend compte que son absencthumb|lefte durant sept ans va avoir un impact sur sa nouvelle vie. Elle se rend compte que son père doit être inquiet et décide de lui rendre visite à la guilde commerciale de Love & Lucky avec Natsu et Happy. Cependant, elle apprend par un membre que son père est décédé il y a un mois, provoquant un choc chez Lucy. Elle se rend ensuite sur la tombe de son père, désemparée, puis quitte les lieux avec Happy et Natsu. Ils croisent alors deux jeunes filles qui se plaingnents de leurs pères et qui souhaitent leur morts. Natsu crira alors sur les filles. Lucy lui dit d'arrêter et s'excuse qu'il se soit inquiété pour elle. Lorsque Happy demande si elle allait bien, Lucy lui répond que oui, mais qu'elle a juste été surprise. Elle revient sur son passé avec son père et à quel point elle le haïssait, en ajoutant l'incident avec Phantom Lord à la liste. Néanmoins, elle se souvient de l'époque où elle allait sauver son père à Akalypha et combien leur relation a changé depuis. Elle se demande pourquoi, malgré la grande tristesse et la solitude qu'elle ressent, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à pleurer, et se demande si elle a vraiment détesté son père. Natsu lui assure que ce n'était pas le cas, en disant que les larmes n'on rien à voir avec la façon dont une personne se sent vraiment. Plus tard, Lucy broie du noir sur un banc du parc de Magnolia, la propriétaire de son appartement arrive la tire de son silence et la raméne chez elle. Lucy se retrouve jeté dans sa chambre dont la propriétaire ferme la porte et reste derrière celle-ci. Lucy est surpris de retrouver parfaitement propre sa chambre et la propriétathumbire lui dit qu'elle l'a nettoyé chaque semaine, mais que certains de ses habits se sont détériorés et qu'elle en a donc récupéré quelques uns. Elle lui dit également de regarder sur sa table basse, qui est recouverte de cadeaux, d'après la propriétaire, ils ont été envoyés le même jour de chaque année, ce qui surprend Lucy, son père ne lui ayant jamais souhaité son anniversaire. La propriétaire ajoute qu'une dernière lettre est arrivée ce matin, contenant une lettre de son père, lui disant qu'il espérait que Lucy revienne saine et sauve de l'Île Tenrô qu'elle était la fierté de sa mère et la sienne et que malgré son travail à la Guilde Love&Lucky, il ne cessait de penser à Layla et Lucy, car il les aimait toutes les deux. Touchée par cette lettre, Lucy fond en larmes et dit à son père qu'elle l'a toujours aimé aussi. La propriétaire laisse Lucy seule et sort de l'appartement pour tomber sur Natsu, elle lui dit d'y aller doucement avec elle pendant quelques temps, Happy répond qu'ils ont apporté du travail car ils pensent que Lucy doit encore payer le loyer de son appartement, vide pendant son absence. La propriétaire répond que la lettre contenait également les 7 ans de loyer impayé, Natsu se rend compte qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir besoin de travailler. Natsu prévient Lucy de son départ, et Happy lui dit qu'ils lui achéteront des Tsume Dango blancs. Lucy pense que, même si ils ont tous perdu 7 ans de leur vie, il vont tout de même continuer à vivre dans ce monde, elle arrête alors Natsu et Happy afin de venir avec eux. Arc Grands Jeux Magiques Trois mois d'entraînement Lucy, ainsi que plusieurs autres membres de Fairy Tail, se dirigent vers la plage pour s'entraîner en vue des Grand Jeux Magiques. Le premier jour, cependant, ils jouent autour de la plage, et décident de se détendre car ils ne sont qu'au début de leur entrainement. Plus tard durant la journée, Lucy convoque thumb|288px|Lucy lors de son entraînement avec Caprico. Caprico afin qu'il supervise son entraînement, ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec sa mère, Layla. Il lui propose un exercice de méditation, afin d'aplier la faiblesse de Lucy, le manque de puissance magique dans les moments cruciaux, suivant les conseils de Caprico disant qu'elle doit sentir la terre, le vent, l'air sur sa peau, et doit synchroniser sa respiration avec la nature, Lucy commence à émettre une aura de puissance magique visible autour de son corps, mais elle tombe d'épuisement et toute sa puissance s'estompe. Lucy commence alors à parler de «La Magie Unique» et explique que sa mère lui avait dit que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, ce à quoi Caprico répond que si Hadès avait embrassé cette idée, il ne serait pas tombé dans les ténèbres. Plus tard ce soir-là, Lucy et les filles prennent un bain dans une source chaude, quand les garçons tentent de les regarder. Lucy regarde vers le ciel et admire les étoiles, elle décide qu'elle va faire plus d'effort pour s'améliorer et pour le bien de Fairy Tail. Le deuxième jour de la formation, Virgo, après avoir ouvert sa propre porte, apparaît et dit à tout le monde que le royaume des Esprit Céleste a besoin de son aide. L'Esprit de la Vierge téléporte alors tout le groupe, sauf Jett et Droy, dans le Monde des Esprits. Curieusement, au lieu du danger que Virgo leur a annocé, Lucy et tous les autres sont accueillis avec une soirée organisée en leur honneur. Elle fit la fête avec ses esprits célestes et les membres de l'équipe pour toute la journée. Lucy et les autres décident de revenir dans leur monde. Après la fête, Virgo transporte de nouveau tout le monde, et les prévient que le temps s'écoule différemment dans le Monde des Esprits et le Monde des Humains. Natsu se dit que si une année dans le monde des esprits correspond à une seule journée dans le monde humain, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils restent ici pour continuer leur entraînement. Cependant Virgo choque tout le monde en expliquant que c'est en fait l'inverse, et qu'un jour, dans le monde des esprits équivaut à trois mois dans le monde de Lucy, laissant ainsi Fairy Tail avec seulement cinq jours de plus pour se former avant les Jeux. Pendant que Fairy Tail s'inquiète sur ce qu'ils vont pouvoir faire durant ce temps, un messager oiseau perché au sommet de la tête Erza arrive et donne une lettre qui les invite à aller sur le pont suspendu au fond des bois à l'ouest. Suivant les indications de la lettre, Lucy et les membres de Fairy Tail arrivent sur les vestiges d'un pont en lambeaux, qui se reconstruit tout d'un coup dès qu'ils arrivent. Ils décident de le prendre comme un défi, et s'aventurent plus loin. Dès qu'ils traversent le pont, ils sont surpris de retrouver Gerald Fernandes, Ultia Milkovich et Meldy. Les trois expliquent alors qu'ils ont crée une guilde indépendante qui se nomme Crime Sorciere dans le but d’arrêter les Guildes Noires et Zeleph. Ils confient également qu'ils ont découvert une force malveillante durant les Jeux se manifestant tous les ans. Gerald , Ultia et Meldy disent qu'en raison de la nature des membres de leur guilde, aucun d'entre eux ne sera autorisé à participer et à enquêter sur cette force maléfique plus avant. Ils demandent à Fairy Tail de les aider pour enquêter. Ultia assure qu'elle peut aider Fairy Tail à developer leur puissance magiques. Elle dit que, avec son Arc du Temps amélioré, elle peux extraire et libérer les potentiels cachés des Mages, appelé Seconde Origine. Lucy et les autres acceptent immédiatement son offre. Mais Ultia précise que le processus qu'ils subiront sera encore plus douloureux que tout ce qu'ils auraient subi, mais qu'aucun entraînement ne pourra leur offrir autant de puissance. Lucy s’inquiète pour Natsu quand celui-ci se tord de douleur sur le sol car il fut le premier à tester cette expérience. Plus tard ce soir-là, Ultia fit subir le même traîtement au reste des membres de Fairy Tail qui subissent le même sort en se tordant de douleur alors que la procédure se poursuit. Quelques jours plus tard Lucy et les autres arrive à Crocus (la capitale de Fiore où se déroulent les Grand Jeux Magiques) tout épuisés depuis qu'ils ont reçu la Seconde Origine offerte par Ultia. Alors qu'il était encore extrêmement épuisés de la procédure d'extraction, Lucy prétend qu'elle sent que son pouvoir magique a augmenté de façon significative. Tour préliminaire (30 Juin) Pendant ce temps, Makarov et certains membres de la guilde sont venus pour les voir. Le maître annonce qui participe au tournoi, tandis que Revy leur explique les règles des Jeux Magiques. Ensuite Lucy part avec Natsu et thumb|304px|Première rencontre avec Sting et RogueHappy pour découvrir la ville. Durant leur excursion, Natsu surprend une bagarre qui a éclaté non loin d'eux. En poussant les spectateurs, ils voient des Mages qui sont battu par les Dragons Jumeaux de Sabertooth. Sting, un des deux Chasseur de dragon de Sabertooth, se moquent de Natsu qui, en dépit d'être un Chasseur, n'a pas réussi à vaincre Acnologia, le dragon noir, durant leur séjour sur l'île Tenro. Lucy leur répond qu'ils changeraient d'avis s'ils avaient combattu le dragon eux-mêmes, mais ils sont ensuite surpris quand Sting et Rogue, le deuxième dragon slayer de Sabertooth, leur révèlent qu'ils ont tué les Dragons qui leur ont enseigné leur Magie de Chasseurs de Dragon, ce qui choqua Natsu, Lucy et Happy qui se mirent en colère tandis que Sting et Rogue s'en vont. Lucy, Natsu, Grey et Happy arrivent à leurs quartiers juste à temps pour le tour thumb|left|250px|Lucy et Pixy indiquant la direction à prendre.préliminaire des Grands Jeux Magiques, ce qui permettra de réduire le nombre d'équipes de cent treize à huit. La tâche consiste à naviguer à travers un labyrinthe qui se trouve dans le ciel de Crocus pour atteindre Domus Flau, l'arène Magique de Crocus. En l'absence de Wendy, Elfman, qui revient tout juste de sa formation de trois mois la remplace pour remplir l'équipe de Fairy Tail. Durant le tour préliminaire, ils se heurtent à Twilight Ogre, qui ont fait du mal au membre de la guilde durant leur absence. Après avoir pris leur carte, l'équipe a l'idée de prendre les cartes d'autres guildes pour naviguer dans le labyrinthe. Pour s'orienter Lucy eu recours à Pixy l'esprit de la boussole. Une fois qu'ils sont arrivés au bout du labyrinthe, l'équipe de Fairy Tail est surprise de découvrir qu'ils ne sont pas les premiers a réussir et qu'ils ont obtenu la huitième et dernière place. 1er jour du tournoi (1er Juillet) Le lendemain, Lucy et le reste de son équipe se préparent pour la cérémonie d'ouverture des Grands Jeux Magiques, Lucy fait remarquer le grand nombre de personnes qui vont les regarder durant le tournoi. Pendant que le groupe discute de leurs tenues d'équipe, ils apprenent que Wendy et Carla ont été découvertes la nuit thumb|296px|L'équipe A de Fairy Tail, huée par le public. précédente, par Lisanna et Happy, effondrées sur le sol. Is voient les larmes de Wendy, regrettant que malgré son entraînement, elle soit incapable de faire partie de l'équipe. Lucy et son équipe sont expulsés de la chambre par Polyussica et entrent dans l’arène du Domus Flau pour se présenter à la foule. Lucy et son groupe qui sont entrés dans l’arène en étant fiers et déterminés sont choqués quand la foule commence à les huer, Lucy devient gênée jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le reste de ses camarades de Fairy Tail dans les tribunes, hurlant leurs encouragements par dessus les huées de la foule. Lucy fut étonnée quand elle s'aperçoit que le premier maître de Fairy Tail, Mavis , est également être présente sous une forme spectrale que seuls ceux qui possèdent la marque de la guilde peuvent la voir. Pendant que les quatre prochaines équipes du tournoi se présentent dans l’arène, Lucy commente sur certaines des personnes choisies pour la compétition, en particulier un membre de Blue Pegasus entièrement vêtu dans un costume de lapin. Les équipes ont ensuite commencer à discuter, et Lucy est rapidement ciblé par Ren de Blue Pegasus, qui déclare qu'il ne l'a pas choisi car il l'apréciait, ce à quoi Lucy répond qu'il agit différement de la dernière fois où ils se sont rencontrés. Lorsque la guilde de Raven Tail fait son apparition, Lucy exprime sa surprise qu'une Guilde Noire puisse être autorisé à participer, avant de devenir encore plus en colère quand le groupe découvre que c'était l'équipe de Raven Tail qui était responsable de blessure de Wendy. Quand l'équipe qui a terminé en deuxième position du Tour Préliminaire est révélée, les membres de l'équipe de Lucy sont surpris de voir Gajil, Laxus, Juvia, Mirajane et, apparemment, Mystgun apparaître en tant que l'équipe de Fairy Tail B. Lucy parle en particulier sur la participation Laxus. Quand on lui a dit que chaque guilde avait la possibilité de faire participer deux équipes dans ces jeux, Lucy interpella le maître, demandant pourquoi ils ne lui ont jamais dit. Lucy se rend compte également que cette nouvelle règle est la raison pour laquelle tant de nombreuses équipes étaient en compétition durant le labyrinthe. Après l'entrée de la guilde de Sabertooth, Chapati Lola se déplace pour expliquer la procédure que les Jeux prendront en X791. Une fois les règles expliquées, Mato annonce que le premier événement "Caché" des Grands Jeux Magiques va commencer, et demande à chaque équipe de présenter leur participant pour cette épreuve. Ayant seulement le titre de l'épreuve pour choisir leur membre, ils éliminent Elfman, car être petit pourrait être un avantage. Cependant Wendy aurait pu être un bon choix s'il elle avait été là. Cependant, Grey se désigne comme volontaire voyant Lyon de Guilde Lamia Scale participer. Lucy lui souhaita bonne chance mais elle resta bouche bée quand elle vu une ville entière se matérialisant dans l'arène pour l'épreuve. Regardant Grey participer, Lucy exprima son mécontentement quand Grey fut attaqué à plusieurs reprises par Nullpuding de Raven Tail; car ils ne semblent pas intéressés à participer au jeux mais plutôt à s'attaquer à Fairy Tail. Une fois que le jeu fut terminé, la partie combat pouvait commencer. Lucy fut sélectionné pour se battre contre Flare Corona de Guilde Raven Tail dans le premier combat de la journée. Jurant de gagner pour Wendy et Grey, Lucy commence son combat contre Flare, elle montre ses nouvelles capacité comme invoquer deux esprits simultanément à la fois et de combiner leurs attaques. Alors que la bataille continue, Lucy commence à utiliser son Fleuve Etoiles contre Flare pour attacher son poignet tandis que la magicienne de Raven Tail faisait de même en accrochant les pieds de Lucy en se servant de ses cheveux comme un fouet. Un peu après, dans le but de distraire Lucy, Flare décide d'attaquer Asuka dans le public. Lucy fut obliger de se laissé passer à tabac par Flare de peur que Asuka ne se fasse attaquer. Heureusement, Natsu est en mesure d'entendre le cri de Lucy pour Asuka et trouve les cheveux de Flare à coté de le jeune fille et les arracha. Natsu donne alors une chance à Lucy pour contre-attaquer. thumb|left|Lucy utilisant Urano Métria La thumb|251px|Lucy contre Flare.constellationniste convoque alors Gémini et se prépare à lancer Urano Metria avec son esprit. Cependant, la magie fut dissipé par Obra un membre de Raven Tail qui se situait dans les tribunes avant de pouvoir frapper Flare. De ce fait, Lucy s'effrondre tandis que la victoire revient à Flare. Lucy fond alors en larme, Natsu ne tarde donc pas à la rejoindre dans l'arène afin de la consoler en la conseillant de garder ses larmes pour leur victoire. Lucy lui dit que c'était humiliant et Natsu lui dit qu'ils se serviront de son match comme point départ pour la victoire de Fairy Tail. Il l'aida à se relever et Lucy lui répondit "Je m'enflamme", la phrase fétiche de Natsu. Lucy répond à Natsu qu'elle part prendre une douche. Elle est extrêmement dévasté depuis sa défaite, à un point où elle ne parvient pas à regarder les matchs suivants. Elle continue à pleurer à l'intérieur de la douche. Le premier jour des jeux étant terminé, Lucy et Grey ne se présentent pas dans le bar où Fairy Tail s'était rassemblé, Juvia ne trouvant ni Grey ni Lucy, elle se mis à les imaginer à l’hôtel de la guilde en pensant que Lucy allait avouer son amour à Grey. L'imagination de Juvia commença à partir en vrille quand d'un coup Lucy et Grey arrive. Grey dit que cela n'arrivera jamais et Lucy répondit à Juvia qu'elle a une imagination débordante depuis bien longtemps. Reby demanda à Lucy si elle allait bien et Lucy leva son pouce en lui disant que elle allait mieux que jamais. Le maître parla en disant que Fairy Tail allait se relever. Et toute la guilde y compris Lucy lança un cris de victoire. Au milieu des réjouissances de la guilde, Bacchus des Quatro Cerberus défia Kanna dans un concours de beuverie, il remporte le défi et prend le soutien-gorge de Kanna, la thumb|left|250px|Lucy en larme, dans la vision de Carla.laissant seins nus, Macao et Wakaba ne pouvant laisser passer cela s'interposent, mais Bacchus les écrase sur le parquet sans difficulté. Erza le reconnaît, et Lucy à visiblement des frissons quand elle apprend que sa force est comparable à celle de Erza. Plus tard, Carla a une prémonition et vois la chute de Mercurius (le palais Royal) et à l’intérieur Lucy chantant quelque chose en pleurant. 2ème jour du tournoi (2 Juillet) Le deuxième jour des jeux, Lucy, ainsi que les membres de Fairy Tail présents à l’évènement, sont touché par les paroles d'affection de Natsu pour sa guilde, quand il s'efforce de terminer le défi des chariots vu qu'il avait le mal des transports. Après avoir assisté à l’évènement, Lucy se rendis à l'infirmerie et demanda à des renseignements au sujet de la santé de Natsu à Porlyusica. Elle lui dit qu'il n'a pas lieu de s'inquiéter et que c'est juste lié au mal des transport. Lucy demanda aussi si Wendy allait bien et la soigneuse de Fairy Tail lui dit qu'elle va mieux. Carla refuse de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de sa prémonition à Lucy, et celle-ci se dirigea vers l'arène affirmant que le reste de l'équipe sont en train de l'attendre. Elle regarde alors les batailles qui se déroulent, et son regard se posa sur Flare qui la regardait. Lucy détourne son regard quand elle voit Flare se faire menacée par un membre de Raven Tail. Plus tard dans la partie combat, Lucy est impressionné par la force de Raven Tail, car ils n'ont même pas eu recours à la tricherie. Elle est rendue muette quand Toby de Lamia Scale révèle "son super secret", et elle est horrifiée quand Kurohebi fait preuve de cruauté envers Toby après leur match. Lorsque la seconde bataille a été annoncé qui va être entre Quatro Cerberus et leur propre équipe, Lucy se demande ce qu'ils vont faire si ils appellent Natsu, à laquelle Grey répond qu'ils vont tout simplement le gifler pour qu'il se réveille. Il s'avère que Elfman fut choisi pour participer au combat suivant. Erza explique à Lucy les principes fondamentaux de styles de combat de Bachuss. Plus tard, quand Elfman sort triomphant, Lucy et le reste de Fairy Tail se rejouie de sa victoire. Pendant qu'ils passe rendre visite à Elfman à l'infirmerie pour le féliciter, l'incident sur l’enlèvement de Wendy est révélé au reste de l'équipe et Carla réfléchit sur les raisons de Raven Tail d'utilisthumb|266px|La réaction de l'équipe A lorsque Yukino invoque Ophiuchus .er une méthode si particulière de capturer leur cible. Elle explique que, parmi les bandits qui étaient censés enlever Lucy (mais qui ont commis l'erreur de prendre Wendy à la place). Carla trouve suspect que le mage de Raven Tail (Obra) capable de réduire les pouvoirs magiques de son adversaire dans le néant n'était pas parmi les auteurs de l'enlèvement. Erza dit alors que, par souci de vigilance, personne ne doit être laissé seul à un moment donné. Pendant le combat de Mirajane contre Jenny, Lucy note que cette dernière se classe première dans la catégorie « mage que vous voudriez avoir comme petite amie » dans le Weekly sorcerer (d’il y a 7 ans). Lors du combat de Kagura contre Yukino, en voyant que celle-ci est une constellationiste, elle fait part à ses amis d’une rumeur selon laquelle il existerait une 13ème clé surpassant les 12 clés du zodiaque. Cela se confirme lorsque Yukino invoque Ophiuchus. 3ème jour du tournoi (3 Juillet) Le lendemain, en rentrant à leurs appartements, Lucy, Natsu et Wendy découvrent Yukino, les attendant sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci annonce alors à Lucy qu’elle souhaite lui donner ses 2 clés d’or et avoue avoir pris cette décision lorsqu’elle l’a vue se battre contre Flare, et avait donc prévu de les lui donner à la fin des Jeux. Persuadée thumb|left|280px|Yukino offrant ses clés d'or à Lucy.d’être faible, elle pense que ses esprits seraient plus heureux avec une constellationiste comme Lucy, et elle ajoute que, selon la légende, lorsque les 12 clés seront réunies, « la porte qui change le monde » pourra s’ouvrir. Yukino confie ensuite que le nombre de constellationistes a considérablement diminué et que, depuis l’incident de Zentopia, Lucy et elle sont peut-être les dernières constellationistes. Toutefois, malgré ses arguments et même si Lucy apprécie cette offre, elle refuse en expliquant à Yukino que la magie stellaire est une «magie de lien et de confiance mutuelle» et qu’il est impossible que les clés soient échangées aussi facilement. Ayant anticipé cette réponse, Yukino n’insiste pas, restant convaincue que les 12 clés seront un jour ou l’autre réunies. Un peu plus tard, Lucy explique à Wendy et Charles qu’elle ne souhaite plus collectionner les clés, comme auparavant, et sait que Yukino tient à ses esprits. Elle ne veut pas briser leurs liens. Le troisième jour, quand toute l’équipe de Raven tail est vaincue par Luxus, Lucy pense que celui-ci n’aurait pas dû blesser Flare autant. Erza ajoute alors que Lucy est une bonne personne. 4ème jour du tournoi (4 Juillet) Le quatrième jour des jeux, Lucy participe à l’épreuve « Bataille navale » contre Risley, Jenny, Shelia, Rocker ,Juvia et Minerva. Risley, Jenny et Shelia sont toutes explusées de la sphère d’eau par Juvia, laquelle sera téléportée hors thumb|242px|L'épreuve bataille navale.de la sphère par Minerva. Ne restant plus qu’elle et Lucy, une minuterie est alors acitvée : si l’une des deux femmes sort de la sphère dans les cinq minutes, celle-ci sera automatiquement classée à la dernière place. Minerva pourrait gagner très facilement, cependant, elle n’en reste pas là et maintient délibérément Lucy dans la sphère. Elle tente de la battre mais Minerva s’avère plus forte qu’elle et prend largement le dessus sur lthumb|lefta jeune constellationiste. Elle se révèle particulièrement sadique et cruelle en volant les clés de Lucy grâce à sa magie de téléportation, laissant cette dernière sans moyen de se battre. Elle la bat violemment et à plusieurs reprises en lui envoyant des vagues de plomb capables d’assener plusieurs coups à la fois. Lucy essaye de résister et déclare qu’elle n’abandonnera pas afin de ne pas trahir les sentiments de ses amis. Minerva réplique alors en lançant un ultime sort, puissant, sur la jeune femme, manquant presque de l’anéantir. Arcadios donne alors l’ordre de stopper le match, puisque Lucy est capitale pour ses plans. Minerva gagne donc le match (et ce après que les cinq minutes se soient écoulées, ce qui maintient Lucy à la deuxième place) et savoure sa victoire en tenant le corps inerte de Lucy à l’extérieur de la sphère et la jette au sol alors qu’elle est grièvement blessée mais Natsu et Grey parviennent à la rattraper avant qu’elle ne touche le sol. Alors qu’Erza regarde Minerva avec haine, cette dernière se moque d’elle et lui demande pourquoi elle la regarde comme ça, ne manquant pas d'ajouter que Lucy devrait s’estimer heureuse qu’elle lui ait laissé la deuxième place et la traite ensuite de déchet. Alors que Natsu et Grey s'apprétaient à l'attaquer, Sting, Orga et Rufus descendent pour protéger Minerva tandis qu'Erza fait signe à ses coéquipiers de ne pas aller plus loin, puis déclare qu’elle n’a qu’une chose à dire : Sabertooth est devenue l’ennemi de la guilde qu’il ne fallait surtout pas mettre en colère. Wendy et Shelia apportent les premiers soins à Lucy puis celle-ci est conduite à l’infirmerie. Les équipes A et B de Fairy tail se sont réunies à l’infirmerie pour s’assurer de l’état de Lucy. Paniquée, elle demande où sont ses clés, lesquelles lui seront restituées par Happy juste après. C'est alors rassurée qu'elle s'endort. thumb|left Le soir même, Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Wendy, Happy, Carla et Lily retrouvent Gajil au cimetière de dragons que ce dernier a découvert. Grâce à sa technique '''la Voie lactée', Wendy invoque l’âme de Zirconis, le dragon de jade. Celui-ci leur raconte la guerre qui a divisé les dragons il y a 400 ans, ainsi que la naissance des Chasseurs de thumb|294px|Lucy arrêtée par la Garde Royale. Dragons et d’Acnologia . Lorsque Zirconis disparaît, Arcadios et Yukino font leur entrée. Ils leur demandent alors de les suivre et les emmènent au Palais, Mercurius. On apprend que c’est Arcadios et non Raven Tail qui avait commandité l’enlèvement de Lucy à l’infirmerie. Il leur dévoile ensuite ses plans et les mène devant Eclipse. Cependant, l’armée du royaume surgit, avec le ministre de la défense, Durton. Ce dernier ordonne l’arrestation d’Arcadios pour avoir trahit le pays en révélant des informations confidentielles sur Eclipse. Il arrête également Lucy et Yukino, tandis que les autres sont expulsés du palais. Jour de repos (5 Juillet) thumb|left|188px|Lucy et Yukino, emprisonnées par le Royaume. La guilde apprend que Lucy est retenue prisonnière par le royaume, ils cherchent alors une solution afin de la libérer. Pendant ce temps-là, Lucy cherche un moyen de s’évader tandis que Yukino, qui est dans la même cellule qu’elle, se lamente. Cette dernière lui parle de sa sœur, Sorano. Si Zeref n’avait pas existé, celle-ci ne se serait pas faite enlevé, c’est pourquoi Yukino pense que le plan Eclipse doit être exécuté. Lucy se demande alors s’il est réellement possible de changer le passé, contenu des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur le monde. 5ème jour du tournoi (6 juillet) Profitant du fait que tous les regards sont braqués sur la finale du tournoi, Fairy Tail décide d’envoyer Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Mirajane et Lily sauver Lucy et Yukino. Arrivés devant sa cellule, Natsu parvient à écarter les barreaux en les chauffant. Une fois sorties, alors que Lucy suggère d’aller retrouver leurs clés de portail, le sol s’ouvre en deux. Ils tombent dans le Palais de l’Enfer. Depuis un miroir, la Princesse de Fiore les informe qu’il est impossible de sortir du palais et leur souhaite de « pourrir » en ces lieux. Cependant, celle-ci semble regretter ses mots. Lucy et les autres recherchent alors une issue, jusqu’au moment où Carla trouve un petit passage, entre les pierres. De l’autre côté, ils trouvent Arcadios, à terre et immobile. Ce dernier leur dit de fuir. C’est là thumb|262px|Lucy et Yukino, sauvées de la lave par Arcadios. qu’apparaissent les exécuteurs, l’Ordre des Loups Affamés. Face à eux, ils éprouvent d’abord des difficultés puis sont ensuite séparés. Ainsi, Lucy et Yukino affrontent Uosuke . Celui-ci commence par créer une marre de lave qui apparaît juste sous Lucy et Yukino, qui parviennent tout de même à se tenir au bord. Cependant, elles ne réussissent pas à remonter tandis que la lave atteint presque leurs pieds. Arcadios se lève et explique qu’elles représentent son espoir, Eclipse ne peut être activée sans elles. Prêt à sacrifier sa vie, il marche dans la lave afin d’aider Lucy et Yukino à remonter. Alors que Lucy tente d’aider Arcadios à son tour, il coule dans la lave. Toutefois, Horlogium surgit et sauve le chevalier. Loki est également là, étant capable de traverser la porte seul en utilisant son propre pouvoir, il rapporte également les clés de Lucy et Yukino. Yukino invoque Pisces et Libra, ce qui pousse Uosuke à créer un tourbillon d’eau. Lucy fait donc appel à Aqaurius, qui envoie valser Uosuke, le projetant même dans une salle voisine. C’est là qu’elles retrouvent les autres, ainsi que les exécuteurs, tous vaincus. Natsu leur demande ainsi où se trouve la sortie. Un peu plus tard, ils atteignent une immense porte, derrière laquelle se trouve vraisemblablement la sortie. Natsu s’apprête à l’ouvrir par la force, quand soudain, la porte s’ouvre seule, révélant alors une personne vêtue d’une longue cape noire, le visage couvert par une capuche. Quand Natsu lui demande son identité, celle-ci éclate en sanglot, leur demande de lui prêter leurs forces, puis découvre son visage : ce n’est d’autre que Lucy, venue du thumb|left|246px|Lucy rencontre la Lucy du futur. futur (cf. Lucy du futur ). Alors que cette dernière tente de les prévenir que le pays court un grave danger, elle s’évanouit. Natsu décide alors de la prendre avec eux. Plus tard, alors qu’ils sont perdus, la Lucy du futur se réveille et explique alors qu’une horde de 10 000 dragons envahira le pays. Ses amis sont choqués par la nouvelle, et plus particulièrement Natsu. Ils lui demandent alors ce qu’il est advenus d’eux ainsi que du château lorsque les dragons ont attaqués le pays. En l’absence de réponse, ils en déduisent que certains d’entre eux sont morts. Étant donné qu’elle est venue du futur sans pour autant avoir de plan, la Lucy du futur leur conseille de voir Gerald. Pour ce faire, ils doivent sortir du château, ils empruntent donc les souterrains afin d’éviter les gardes. Seulement, ces derniers parviennent à les retrouver et passent à l’attaque. Mirajane part à la recherche de Yukino, qui a disparu un peu plus tôt et les autres se battent contre la Garde Royale. Même si, au début des combats, Lucy et ses compagnons semblent s’en sortir, ils se sentent vite submergés par le nombre de soldats tandis que les Exécuteurs ont rejoints ces derniers. Alors qu’ils commencent à être en difficulté, une ombre surgit soudainement et emporte tous les gardes ainsi que les exécuteurs sur son passage. Il s’avère que cette ombre n’est d’autre que Rogue, lui aussi venu du futur (cf. Rogue du futur ). Ce dernier explique qu’il est là afin d’ouvrir Eclipse. Arc Eclipse En effet, il y a deux façons de l’utiliser : la première en traversant le temps, et la seconde, comme une arme, Eclipse canon, autrement dit le seul moyen de vaincre 10 000 dragons. Il raconte ensuite qu’il est venu de 7 ans dans le futur, et à son époque, les dragons dominent le monde tandis que seul 10% de l’humanité aurait survécu. Selon lui, quelqu’un avait bloqué l’ouverture d’Eclipse, ce qui aurait conduit le monde à sa perte. C’est pourquoi il doit tuer cette personne. Seulement, cette personne se trouve être Lucy et ainsi, à partir des ombres, il crée une lame qu’il dirige droit sur celle-ci. Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, la Lucy du futur s’interpose et subit elle-même thumb|250px|Mort de la Lucy du futur. l’attaque de Rogue. Elle s’effondre, jure à Lucy qu’elle n’a jamais fermé la porte puis lui explique qu’elle l’a sauvée pour la simple et bonne raison qu’elle est son passé, et donc, si Lucy meurt, elle meurt aussi. Elle lui confie également être heureuse d’avoir pu la rencontrer puis admire une dernière fois la marque de Fairy Tail sur la main de Lucy. En dernière requête, elle demande à cette dernière de protéger le futur, puis meurt. Fou de rage, Natsu décide de se battre contre Rogue et ordonne à Lucy de s’enfuir. Accompagnée par Leo (qui disparaît entre temps), Wendy, Happy, Carla et Lily, Lucy arrive jusqu’à Eclipse, devant laquelle sont rassemblés la Princesse Hisui, Datong, Arcadios ainsi que l’armée royale. Cachés derrière un buisson. ils sont rapidement repérés par Arcadios qui leur demande de sortir. Lucy demande alors à Hisui pourquoi celle-ci compte ouvrir la porte aussi tôt, étant donné que les dragons ne se sont toujours pas montrés. La Princesse répond qu’Eclipse canon a besoin de temps pour se préparer à attaquer, puis elle demande à Lucy si elle compte s’interposer, ce à quoi elle répond non. Après quoi, Lucy et toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux assistent à l’ouverture d’Eclipse. Mais tout d'un coup, elle s'avance vers Eclipse, soudainement résolue à fermer la porte, prétendant que l'ouvrir est une erreure. Alors qu'une secousse se produit, un dragon apparait. La princesse terrorisée ne sachant quoi faire, Lucy affirme que la porte est reliée a l'espace-temps d'il y'a 400 ans. Alors qu'elle essaie de fermer la porte, plusieurs dragons apparaissent et détrusient une partie de Crocus. Wendy demande à Lucy comment elle a fait pour savoir que le canon Eclipse n'existait pas, elle lui répondit que c'est Crux qui lui a prédit le danger. Déterminée et consciente de sa promesse faite à la Lucy du thumb|left|264px|Eclipse, détruite par la chute d'un dragon futur, elle prend le levier de la porte à deux mains et tente de fermer Eclipse. Lucy n'y arrivera qu'avec l'aide de Yukino, combinant le pouvoir des 12 clés d'or. Plus tard, Lucy sera avec Wendy pour combattre le dragon Zirconis, mais ce dernier la déshabille et l'envoie au loin et elle finira par tomber sur Natsu. Celui-ci trouve un moyen de battre un dragon, on apprendra par la suite que cela consistait à manger le corps d'Atlas Flame. Pendant ce temps, Lucy lit le journal de la Lucy du Future et trouve le moyen de tout ramener à la normale, c'est-à-dire en détruisant Eclipse. Cependant, Arcadios explique que la porte est composée d'un alliage magique extrêment résistant appelé le "Magnium". il s'avère donc difficile de détruire la porte, même la combinaison des 12 clés ne fonctionne pas. À ce moment-là, alors que Natsu était en train de vaincre Rogue, 06.jpg 07.jpg le dragon que ce dernier chevauchait tombe de plein fouet sur Eclipse, la détruisant. Ainsi, les dragons et Rogue sont tous renvoyés à leur époque. Peu après cela, la famille royale décide d'organiser un bal en l'honneur des mages qui ont combattu contre les dragons.On retrouve la princesse Hisui s'excuser auprès de Lucy pour lui avoir causé des ennuis étant une amie de son père. Arc de la Flamme éternelle Après le retour de la guide à Magnolia, Lucy découvre avec les autres filles le nouveau bâtiment offert par la collectivité. Dans les bains, elle est interpelée par Flare Corona, désemparée d'avoir aucun endroit où aller depuis la dissolution de la guilde Raven Tail. Plus tard, elle part, en compagnie d'Erza, Wendy et Carla qui reviennent tout juste de mission à la rencontre de Natsu et Grey, partis de leur côté mais en retard. Elle décide, avec les filles, d'accompagner Natsu et Grey afin d'éviter qu'ils passent leur temps à se battre pendant leur mission suivante proposée par un des dix mages saints et membre des quatre dieux d'Ishval, Walrot Seeken. Cette mission consiste à sauver le Village du Soleil et ses habitants, des géants, pris au piège d'une glace magique. Arrivés sur place, l'équipe doit faire face à des chasseurs de trésors convoitant la Flamme Eternelle, le proteteur du village. Partis à leur poursuite, les combats s'engagent entre les membres de Fairy Tail et les chasseurs de trésors. Lucy et Wendy sont pris pour cible par un tireur d'élite, le mage Sniper Drake. Lucy convoque Sagittarius afin de faire face au tireur mais sa première flèche est contrée par le tir de Drake. Capacités Magie des Constellations: Lucy utilise une magie appelée Magies d'Esprits Stellaires, lui permettant ainsi d'invoquer des esprits venants d'un autre monde (Le Monde des Esprits Stellaires) en utilisant des clefs qui ouvrent les portes menant à son monde. Ses esprits n'ont pas tous le même niveau de pouvoir, ni les mêmes compétences. Par exemple,Aquarius peut contrôler l'eau tandis que Taurus possède une force hors du commun. Lucy a expliqué à Natsu que les Mages Constellationnistes peuvent obtenir des clefs extrêmement rares, les Clefs d'Or, qui permettent d'ouvrir les Portes du Zodiaque. Il existe aussi des clés moins rares appelés les Clés d'Argent qui permettent d'invoquer des esprits moins puissants, on peut généralement acheter ces clefs en magasin. Selon Lucy, alors qu'il existe un nombre conséquent de clefs d'Argent, les Clefs d'Or sont au nombre de douze. Actuellement, Lucy possède 10 Clefs d'Or et 5 Clefs d'Argent. La capacité d'invoquer des esprits est limitée par la puissance du mage. Plus le mage invoque d'esprits, plus sa magie s'épuise. Lucy a ainsi montré qu'elle était capable d'invoquer quatre Esprits du Zodiaque le même jour pendant un court laps de temps (Dans l'Arc Oracion Seis, elle invoque Sagittarius, Aquarius, Loke et Taurus, les uns après les autres) avant que sa magie ne soit complètement épuisée. Elle est aussi capable d'invoquer plus d'un Esprit en même temps, ainsi elle invoqua cinq Esprits du Zodiaque et plus, pour sauver Loki. Dans l'animé, elle invoqua quatre Clefs d'Argent et non seulement Plue. Quelques uns de ses Esprits sont capables de passer les portes de leur plein gré, sans avoir été invoqués, si Lucy est en danger ou si elle n'a plus de pouvoir magique (il le font alors avec leurs propre pouvoir). Dans l'arc du grand tournois magic Lucy peut désormais appeler 2 esprits en même temps et faire une attaque combinée. Juste après, elle invoqua Cancer et Gemini. A cause de leur retard de 7 ans dans le monde de la magie, Lucy a reçu l'aide d'Ultear afin d'éveiller sa Seconde Origine magique pour pouvoir rattraper son retard. Multiples invocations: elle a la capacité d'invoquer plusieurs esprits à la fois et même deux esprit en même temps Autres Unison Raid (sort combiné): Durant l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis, Lucy et Jubia utilisent une magie particulièrement rare, Unison Raid. Ceci donne aux deux utilisateurs la capacité de partager et d'amplifier le pouvoir magique en fusionnant les pouvoirs magiques.Il semble que pour que l'Unison Raid soit possible, les deux magies doivent être de type identique, comme quand Jubia et Lucy ont utilisé la magie de l'eau en même temps de part Aquarius pour Lucy et du Contrôle de l'Eau par Jubia.Elle utilise a nouveau l'unison raid lors du combat contre Hadès en fusionnant l'attaque de sable de scorpio au souffle du dragon céleste de Wendy.Et elle l'utilise encore une fois lors des grands jeux magiques en fusionnant l'attaque de taurus et de scorpio. Urano Metria: Durant l'Arc d'Oracion Seis, Hibiki utilise ses archives magiques pour transférer les symboles de ce sort de niveau supérieur directement dans sa tête. Ce sort sera ensuite réutilisé par Lucy (aidée de son Esprit Gemini) au cours des Grands Jeux Magiques. frame|Lucy utilise Urano Metria Quand l'invocateur prononce : «Observe le ciel d'étoile... Par le scintillement de tout les étoiles de l'univers . Montre moi ton apparence . Ô Tétrabiblos ,je suis la maîtresse des étoiles Ouvre-moi les portes du tourment et de la perfection . Que les 88 étoiles des cieux s'éclairent . Maintenant ! Urano Metria !!! » Un corps céleste apparaît, et cause d'énormes dégâts en créant une sphère géante dans ce qu'il semble être l'extérieur de l'espace contre la cible.A la fin de cette technique, Lucy ne semble pas se rappeler de ce qui venait de se passer.Mais lors des grands jeux magiques, elle parvint a l'utiliser avec l'aide de gemini qui se transforme en elle pour multiplier sa puissance magique par 2. Cette magie est dite La Magie Ultime des Etoiles. Lucy coup de pied (Lucy Kick) : '''Lucy utilise cette technique pour la première fois lorsque des mages noirs attaquent la guilde commercante de son père. Elle l'utilise comme "coup de grâce" thumb|right|349 px|Lucy vs flare Armes '''Fouet: '''En plus de sa magie, Lucy maîtrise aussi très bien une tout autre arme ; son fouet. Il est marron et se termine par un coeur. '''Fleuve étoilé : Le Fleuve d'étoile est utilisé sur Edolas. Il s'agit d'un fouet extensible à volonté que Lucy a obtenu de la part de Virgo. Il vient du Monde des Esprits et est un fouet "d'eau d'étoiles" extensible en provenance de la constellation Eridanus, la Rivière. Elle s'est servi de cette arme pour combattre l'armée d'Edoras et pour rivaliser avec les cheveux extensibles de Flare lors des Grands Jeux Magiques. Il ne fouette pas mais lui permet de''thumb|Lucy invoque Taurus et Sagittarius'' s'accrocher partout. Ce nom n'ayant pas été traduit puisqu'il existe dans la version originale.thumb|Le Fleuve étoilé Autres objets Lunette du vent (lecture à grande vitesse) : Lucy, qui est une grande lectrice, possède une paire de lunettes enchantées (probablement les mêmes que celles de Reby) qui lui permet d'augmenter considérablement sa vitesse de lecture. Elles lui ont permis de lire Daybreak, un livre assez conséquent, en seulement quelques secondes.thumb Combats Principaux *Lucy Heartfilia vs Ebar = Victoire *Lucy Heartfilia et Erza Scarlett vs Membres de la Guilde Eisen Wald = Victoire *Lucy Heartfilia vs Cherry Brendy = Victoire *Lucy Heartfilia vs Angelica = Interrompu *Lucy Heartfilia vs Juvia Loxar et Mister Sol = Défaite *Lucy Heartfilia et Juvia Loxar vs Vidaldus Taka = Victoire *Lucy Heartfilia/Leo et Happy vs Bixrow = Victoirethumb|333px|Unisson Raid : Jubia et Lucy vs Vidaldus Taka *Team Light vs Guilde Oracion Seis = Défaite *Lucy Heartfilia vs Angel = Victoire *Lucy, Natsu, Grey et Happy vs Zéro = Défaite *Lucy Heartfilia et Natsu Dragnir vs Hughes = Interrompu *Lucy Heartfilia vs Byro ( Edolas ) = Victoire *Lucy/Leo, Grey et Fairy Tail d'Edoras vs l'Armée Royale d'Edoras = Victoire *Lucy Heartfilia et Kanna Alperona vs Fried Justin et Bixrow = Victoire ( Fried et Bixrow se laissant faire ) *Lucy, Grey, Kanna et Loki vs Caprico = Interrompu *Lucy, Natsu et Happy vs Kain Hikaru = Victoire *Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy et Carla vs Bluenote = Interrompu *Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy et Luxus vs Hades = Victoire *Guilde Fairy Tail vs Acnologia = Défaite Totale *Natsu Dragnir, Lucy Heartfilia et Roméo Combolto vs Kurodoa = Victoire *Lucy, Natsu, Happy et Roméo vs Byro (Earthland) = Interrompu *Lucy, Natsu, Elfman et Byro vs Jackpot = Victoire *Lucy Heartfilia vs Flare Corona = Défaite (Raven Tail ayant triché en vidant Lucy de sa Magie, ce qui a permis à Flare de gagner). *Lucy Heartfilia vs Minerva = Défaite *Lucy Heartfilia et Yukino Aguria vs Uosuke = Victoire Détails supplémentaires *thumb|Lucy et Plue.Malgré son apparence infantile, Lucy peut être une adversaire redoutable. *Hiro Mashima a donné son nom, Lucy, quand il écoutait la chanson des Beatles « Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds ». *Elle s'entend très bien avec Levy, ayant toutes deux la même passion de la lecture. De plus, Lucy écrit un roman, que Levy lira en première, Lucy lui en a fait la promesse. *Elle admire Mirajane, qui est comme son idole. *Quand elle rentre chez elle, il y a toujours un batelier lui disant de faire attention de ne pas tomber dans l'eau. *Vraisemblablement, elle rejoint la guilde le 3 juillet. *Son genre de type est un homme autoritaire. *Elle est arrivée deuxième au concours Miss Fairy Tail, la gagnante étant Erza. Stats thumb| Les stats de Lucy d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Citations "Mon rêve ,ce serait d'intégrer une grande guilde .J'en connais une avec plein de mages fabuleux .C'est celle qui s'appelle Fairy Tail !!! " à Natsu ,quand il se sont rencontrer "Je ne suis pas encore prête .Mais je sais que mon rêve ,mon souhait le plus cher ,c'est de rester à Fairy Tail ." à Natsu quand il l'a sauvé "Nous devons tous nous se serrer les coudes pour réussir à sauver Magnolia .L'union fait la force et si on si met tous rien n'est insurmontable .C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris depuis que je suis à Fairy Tail ." à tous ceux de la guilde ,épisode 47 " Tu serais le seul qui aurait des ennuis si je meurs, tu sais. Fairy Tail ne te le pardonnera jamais ! C'est le genre de guilde que c'est ! " à José alors qu'il allait la tuer. "S'il te plaît, je te le demande à genoux. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je fais tout ça, je voudrais réunir Aries et Loki. En tant que constellationniste, on est les seules qui puissent leur donner cette chance." à Angel ,épisode 58 " Fairy Tail est une guilde de barges ... Mais ils sont très gentils et chaleureux." " Les ruses les plus vieilles fonctionnent toujours." A José, le maître des Phantom Lord " Je n'ai pas besoin d 'argent ni de belles robes ! Je veux juste que l'on m'accepte telle que je suis." "Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'aurore aussi magnifique ... Elle était parsemée de rouge écarlate, qui me rappelait la chevelure flamboyante d'Erza ... Il suffisait de lever les yeux ..." "C'est pas juste! Je peux pas rester sans rien faire! A quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs, si on ne peut pas s'en servir pour sauver ses amis?" A Loki, devant la tombe de Karen Lilica . "Souvenez vous ,de ce que je vous ai dit jour là ...Vous voyiez bien que je ne disais pas ça à la légère .Il ne suffit pas d'être riche pour être heureux dans la vie ."à son père ,épisode 51 "Je crois en toi depuis le jour où j'ai rejoint la guilde ."à Natsu ,episode 175 Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Membres de la Team Natsu Catégorie:Constellationnistes Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail A Catégorie:Membres de la Team Light